


Rest and Care

by nepenthe_writer



Series: WinterIron Bingo [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, M/M, Sick Fic, Sick Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: When Tony isn't feeling well Bucky is right there to help take care of him





	Rest and Care

**Author's Note:**

> Square: B2 - Stroking Hair for the WinterIron Bingo

Tony’s eyes blinked open to the quiet darkness of his bedroom. He was feeling overly warm and Bucky’s arm draped over his waist as they spooned together in bed wasn’t helping matters. Wriggling a bit to try and kick off some of the blankets so he could cool down a bit, Tony’s stomach soured and twisted unpleasantly.

Tony instantly stilled and swallowed hard willing the contents of his stomach to remain right where they were. Another violent twist of his stomach proved that wasn’t going to happen though. Scrambling for the edge of the bed Tony yanked himself out of Bucky’s embrace, uncaring in that moment if his movements woke his partner, and rushed to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet in time.

Knees hit the tiled floor with a hard crack as Tony lost the meager contents of his stomach to the porcelain bowl in front of him. Even when there was nothing left, bile forced its way up causing Tony to cough and retch at the bitter taste. Once his body stopped convulsing from trying to purge whatever was making it sick Tony could do nothing but lay his head against the side of the toilet, barely having the energy to flush away the mess.

The cool porcelain felt good against Tony’s overheated skin, the excessive warmth he had been feeling earlier having apparently less to do with the blankets and more to do ith the low grade fever he was running. Emptying his stomach had taken more out of him than he had thought because Tony never heard Bucky coming up behind him and was too tired to startle at the sudden appearance of cool metal fingers scraping against his scalp and stroking through his hair.

Cracking one eye open to look at his boyfriend crouching down beside him Tony moaned low in the back of his throat and leaned into the touch. The fingers in his hair were heavenly and the cool metal felt like it was drawing the excess heat right out of the top of his head.

“What can I do for you love?” Bucky asked in a whisper, never stopping his ministrations.

Tony lifted a hand and pointed towards the sink. “Medicine in the cabinet for the fever. Cold water. Maybe some ginger ale later.”

Bucky gave a single nod and got up to start gathering the things that Tony needed. By the time that he was finished Tony had already started to pull himself back up to his feet though he did sway slightly from side to side. Bucky hurried over and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist to steady him, pausing long enough for Tony to rinse the taste of sick from his mouth, and helped him back into bed.

“Here you go. For your fever,” Bucky said heading over the medicine and water once Tony had gotten situated back against the pillows. “Do you want me to go get you some ginger ale right now?”

Tony shook his head after swallowing the pills. “Not right now. Maybe later. I’m not sure I want to trust my stomach with anything I don’t have to at the moment.”

Bucky nodded and repositioned both of them so that Tony’s head was resting on Bucky’s shoulder as the soldier resumed stroking Tony’s hair.

“Remind me to never volunteer to guest judge at Peter’s science fair ever against,” Tony groused even as he leaned further into Bucky’s touch. “High schools are nothing more than a breeding ground for pestilence and plague.”

Bucky smiled indulgently at his boyfriend’s exaggeration and leaned down to place a kiss on his sweaty forehead. “I’m pretty sure it’s just the flu and not the plague but I’ll pass your message along to Peter for you.”

Tony tipped his head back and glared up at Bucky with all of the ferocity of a wrung out dish rag. “Don’t you dare,” he threatened.

Bucky smiled and pecked Tony’s nose with a quick kiss. “Okay then. I promise not to tell Peter what you said so long as you promise to actually rest so that you can get better.”

“Rest is for the weak,” Tony murmured even as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer into Bucky’s side.

Bucky just kept quiet as he felt Tony sag against him, sleep reclaiming his boyfriend. Fingers continued to stroke through Tony’s hair, urging him into a restful slumber. It wasn’t much and Bucky felt fairly useless against an enemy that he couldn’t fight. That wasn’t going to stop him from being there for Tony in any way that the genius needed or wanted him. As far as Bucky was concerned there was very little that he wouldn’t do for his lover and had absolutely no problem taking care of him while he was sick. That’s just what you did when you were in love after all.


End file.
